Differences
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Even if things were so different, that doesn't mean things will end differently. - Warning - Role Swap


His golden eyes glance over the heart shaped moon in the sky, its glow illuminating down upon him. A miniscule smile tugs at his lips before disappearing, remembering that he can't feel happy about the progressing situation. Kingdom Hearts hovers above him in an incomplete state despite how hard he hopes Number XIII and Number XIV are working. His suspicions grab at him temporarily and he can feel the oncoming of trouble brewing on the horizons. He knows he'll have to speak with Axel again, Number VIII surely having heard something from the other members.

Despite being the leader of the Nobodys he feels as though certain members look down upon them. He can always brush these feelings aside due to remembering certain members from his past as a somebody, but he refuses to let them have their way like they did before when the world fell to darkness.

He stares back up at Kingdom Hearts, pushing the hood of his inky black coat away to reveal cerulean tresses that fall to the sides of his face and over his shoulders. At the thought of having a heart again he traces a finger, clad in a black glove, over the 'x' shaped scar between his eyes. Something in him tugs violently as he does, lips drawing out in a taut line at the same time. Raw emotion rips at his heart desperately begging for the anger to come forth, the anger he displays when he goes berserk; power unleashed.

"Saix..."

The name slides effortlessly off the tongue of his "second-in-command". Truthfully, the cerulean haired Nobody doesn't trust a lick of what Number VII is made of, but as the old saying goes; keep your allies closer and your enemies closer. Saix briefly glances over his shoulder before redirecting his gaze at the moon, never daring to admit to himself that the other man is indeed handsome under the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

The previously mention Nobody steps far closer to Saix than usual, proving even further after using his name that they're alone... completely. Saix has been entrusting his plans to the other, to seek out the remaining Keyblade wielders, wherever they may be, and _speak_ to them about assisting in the completion of Kingdom Hearts. Nonetheless, the other remains silent save for the brief mutterings of his name and the advice he'll give out, wise words if anything.

Saix completely turns around at the feeling of the other being so close, not quite liking the superiority that even though he's far from being Superior, seems to radiate off of him. The blue haired leader is greeted by emotionless amber eyes surrounded by bronze skin and hair the color of silver, the tresses draping over the man's shoulders, which are clad in the black cloak all Nobodys wear. Lips are pulled into a grim line depicting the lack of emotion all Nobody normally would display, however this time Saix knows that the lack of emotion is more than real for this man. Despite all having the memories of those "feelings", this man acts as though he does not- ignoring it all for the sake of Kingdom Hearts.

The only reason Saix came about the discovery of such a force is thanks to the somebody of this man before him. He had been privy to leaked information and it was one memory he was sure to keep during his fall into darkness. He had been the first to organize this goal, the reason Organization XIII is what it is, even though he knows he would have never found a way to get a heart again if it weren't for this man in front of him.

"What is it Xemnas?"

"Everyone has been dispatched for their missions. Progress is steady."

Saix says nothing as he prepares to walk past this man, stopping as amber eyes follow him diligently. It ruptures something in his core as he snaps back around, fingers wrapping tightly around Xemnas' arm. "I never did thank you for the information on Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas' eyes seem to harden considerably as he leans closer to Saix, their face not even an inch apart. "You paid for it."

Teeth grit together as Xemnas merely goes to pull away at the same time as Saix yanks forward, their bodies colliding and lips pressing hard against each other. Saix tightens his hold on Xemnas' arm, silently warning to not dare to move a muscle in a way that sends off the feeling of escaping him. Xemnas stays completely still with only his lips moving slightly against the brute force that is his leader until finally it ended, the few seconds feeling like days to both.

Saix says nothing as he lets go of Xemnas' arm, his other hand facing behind him to summon a portal to escape into. He turns around quickly after seeing the slightest bit of color tint Xemnas' sun-kissed skin, hating how that emotionless man can evoke so much of the stuff that shouldn't be inside him. Right before he steps inside he gives a curt glance over his shoulder, "Failure isn't tolerated."

As the portal curls in on itself, closing off, Xemnas is left standing in Saix's wake; his lips quirking up the slightest bit. Whether the information is true or not, Xemnas can't deny the fact that he finds the slightest bit of what others would call "joy" or "love" out of testing that bond between them; knowing superiority isn't definite, even if this superior believes it to be.

* * *

_A contest entry over on DA's XemSai group. The theme was what if Saix was the Superior and Xemnas his second in command. I was thinking of doing it differently, instead of an AU scene, to go with something originally canon and twist it... but I didn't like it. XD So, hope someone enjoyed._


End file.
